Fairy Tail's Victini
by ThatNephalem
Summary: Victini is the pokemon of victory, granting her teammates victory in battle. So many humans all aroudn the world want it, so many in fact that many are suffering in the land in pokemon. So in order to save the world, the Council of Legendaries decide to send Victini to the land of Fairy Tail. There she will meet many new faces. Will she be able to protect her new friends?
1. The adventure begins!

**Authors Note:** _Hey everyone, new story so yeah. This story was written for Seras4797's challenge. Go check out their stories, they are really cool an all involve Mew causing trouble in different worlds! Tell them that sent you! :) Any please rate, review and favorite! All critism is welcome! :)_

The Adventure Begins!

Victini, the Pokemon of Victory is a pokemon who grants it's trainer victory in battle. Trainers all around the world have always searched for this pokemon for many reasons. Some for it's Victory powers, others for her rare and powerful moves. This causes a lot of conflict, causing many to suffer terribly. Today though, all that is about to change.

The legendaries of the land of Pokemon were gathered in their U shaped chambers, hidden well from the humans. Mew is seated in the main throne. To her left are the Kanto legendaries, the Johto legendaires and half the Hoenn legendaries. On her left were the rest of them, with the exception of Victini who was in the middle, looking at her fellow pokemon with a very worried expression on her face.

The legendaires had called a meeting to discuss what to do about the conflicts the humans were causing, all to get Victini. "I say we kill her." Says Darkrai darkly.

"Why would you even consider that!" Shouts Cresselia, shouting at her other half. "I say we send her to another dimension, you have the power to do that right Mew?"

"Be quiet it all of you!" Shouts Arceus, hitting the table with his fist. "This arguing won't get us anywhere!"

"Who died and made you boss?" Snears Giratina, glaring at the dubbed, 'God of Pokemon'.

"I agree with Arceus." Integers Mewtwo. "We need to look at this in a calm manner, while we fight, humans and more importantly, Pokemon are dying."

"Since were you so sympathetic." Mutters Darkrai. "I like you better when you wanted to kill everyone."

"Guys!" Shouts Mew, stunning everyone. It was rare to see Mew raise her voice."

"She's mad now." Whispers Mesprit, her two sisters both nodding in agreement.

"There will be no killing today." Says Mew, glaring at Darkrai. "I have decided, we will send Victini to another world."

"Seriously." Groans Darkrai. "Come on."

"Yes seriously." Says Mew. "Infact, I have one picked out." Suddenly images of another world appear atop of Mew for all to see. "The world I've picked is call the Kingdom of Fiore. It's filled with magical beings and humans called. The humans who use magic are called Mages."

"Interesting." Murmur all the pokemon present. Humans with magic was certainly something new to the legendaires and clearly intrigued them.

"Yes, it's most certainly is this world the mages gather in groups called Guilds" Agrees Mew, giggling a bit. "There's a certain guild called Fairy Tail I'll be sending you to. They're really powerful at the moment and will get even more powerful in the future, but..." Mew trails off.

"Bad things are going to happen, right?" Asks Victini, not at all fazed that Mew already knew the future of this universe.

Mew just nods before continuing."So are you ready?"

"Um, well, there's just one thing." Says Victini. "I don't know how to speak to humans."

"She's got a point." Says Arceus. "Mew, can you?"

"Come on." Pouts Mew. "Where's the fun in that."

"Mew." Warns Arceus, raising his voice.

"Fine." Mutters Mew, a bright light surrounding Victini. "Happy?"

"Very." Says Arceus.

"Good." says Mew, as she flies into the air, creating a space and time rip behind Victini. "Before you go, I need to say one thing."

"Sure." Nod Victini.

"There's this boy, his name is Natsu, I want you to train him." Says Mew. "Trust me, you'll like him."

"Okay." Says the victory pokemon, turning around to face the rip. "Bye everyone." Waves Victini, flying into the portal. With that she disappears into the unknown.

The rip opened up above a bustling city, the familiar V-shaped pokemon flying out. "So this is my new home." Breaths Victini, awed by the buildings below. Suddenly a giant building catches Victini's eye. Nearby is a giant mansion like building, a sign hanging from it. "Fairy Tail!" Cheers the victory pokemon. "That saves me the trouble of finding it."

With a quick burst of speed, the legendary flies towards the guild hall, landing in front of the giant guild doors. Using psychic, she pushes the doors open, causing them to open loudly. Upon entering, all mages present turn to look at her, surprised by the strange visitor. "It's so cute!" Shrieks several girls, running to hug Victini. From what she can tell, these girl are only a couple years older than Ash.

"Please let go of me." Says Victini uncomfortably, surprising everyone. "Thanks."

"It can talk." Breaths a red haired girl, dressed in a suit of armor.

"I'll have you know I'm a she." Says Victini, not at all happy at being called it. "And I want to join this guild."

"That's surprising." Says several guild members.

"I'll get the master." Says the armor wearing girl. "My names Erza by the way, sorry about before."

"I'm Victini." Says Victini. "Nice to meet you." Erza shakes her hand then walks off to the back room, in search of the Master.

Once Erza disappears, the door to the guild hall suddenly burst open, a angry pink haired boy glaring at the guild members. Behind him is a white haired girl, around the same age as the boy. '_They look to be around Ash's ages.'_ Thinks Victini as the boy proceeds to shout at the guild. "Where's the egg! I know you guys took it!"

The boy is dressed in a red shirt, the sleeves stopping at his wrists. His shorts are yellow with brown cuffs. The shorts, much like the shirt, stop at the ankles. Lastly, the boy is wearing a white scarf that is wrapped tightly around his neck. The girl has a short boyish hair cut. She's wearing a pink buttoned up shirt that goes all the way past her crotch. On her feet are red slippers.

"What are you talking about Natsu!" Shouts a member."

"Yeah, we didn't steal your dragon egg!" Shouts another. '_So they have dragon's in this universe.' _Ponders Victini. '_And didn't Mew want me to train a boy named Natsu?'_

"Don't lie to me!" Shouts Natsu. "I know you guys took it."

"I have it." Says a masculine. The whole guild turns to look at a well built white haired boy walking towards the group. In his hand is a large egg. "It was cold so I brought it inside to keep it warm."

"Like hell you did!" Shouts Natsu, not believing him. "You just wanted to eat it!"

"Hey!" Shouts the girl. "I'm sure Elf nee-chan is telling the truth!"

"Yeah Natsu, listen to Lisanna!" shouts a random member.

Before the boy named Natsu can respond, the egg starts to crack, revealing a blue cat with wings. "Aye!" It shouts happily.

"It's a cat." Says Natsu.

"With wings." Says Lisanna.

"So cool!" shout Natsu, hugging the cat. "I'm going to call you Happy!"

"Aye!" Shouts the cat. Soon everyone is laughing happily. Erza walks back in, a short old man following closely behind. "A blue cat." Breaths Erza, surprised. "What's going on?"

"And it can talk." Says Victini. Suddenly Natsu turns to look her, finally noticing her existence. "Who are you?" asks the dragon slayer.

"I'm Victini." Replies the legendary. "And I want to join this guild!"

"Then join you may." Says the old man. "My name is Makarov. May I ask what you are?"

"I'm a pokemon." Says Victini simply. "All you need to know is that I'm not from around here."

"Then welcome to our guild!" Says Makarov, pulling out a stamp. "Where would you like your guild mark and what colour?"

"Right here." Answers the pokemon without hesitation, pointing to her back. "And in red."

With a chuckle, the master stamps the mark on to the pokemon's back. "there you go." Says the master, cheerfully. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Are you strong?" Asks Natsu, wondering whether this new member was powerful.

"Are you Natsu?" Asks Victini.

"Um... yes." States the pink haired boy.

"Come with me, we're going to train." Says Victini, picking the boy up with psychic, surprising everyone. "Master, is there a place we can train?"

"Yes." Nods Makarov, quickly recovering from his shock. "There's a clearing nearby, Lisanna could you please show them?" Asks the old man, nodding at the girl.

"Sure thing master." Answers Lisanna cheerfully, giggling at the trapped Natsu. "This way." With that the trio leaves the building, closely followed by Happy.

"Let go of me!" Shouts Natsu, struggling to break Victini's psychic.

"I'm going to train you." Says Victini. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Train me?" Shouts Natsu. "But you're so small!"

Victini sighs in announce and turns to look at Lissanna for help. "He uses fire dragon slayer magic. He can eat fire and use it as well."

"Hmm." Replies Victini, nodding. "Well, this should be fun, it sounds similar to what I use."

"You use fire magic as well?" Asks Natsu, surprised.

"Of course!" Agrees Victini cheerfully. "Oh, we're here!"

The group has arrived a forest clearing, the tree's surrounding them in a large circle formation. Nearby there is a small stream, small pebbles littering the area. "This is nice." Nods Victini. "I like this."

"Are you going to set me down?" Asks Natsu. I want to fight you!"

"Sure." With that, the Victory pokemon releases her hold on the dragon slayer. With a happy cry, the dragon slayer charges at the new fairy tail member. "Fire dragons iron fist!"

"Searing Shot!" Shouts Victini, firing a fire bomb at Natsu, sending him flying.

"Ow." Mutters Natsu, getting groggily. "That hurt a lot. What was it?"

"That was Searing Shot, one of my most powerful moves."

"Well take a look at one of my most powerful moves!" Shouts Natsu, getting into a fighting stance. "Fire dragon's roar!" A column of fire comes out of the dragon slayer's mouth and heads towards Victini.

"Flamethrower!" Shouts Victini, firing her own column of fire, easily pushing away Natsu's hitting him hard, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Your strong!" Shouts Natsu, hopping back onto his feet. "Please teach me so I can become just like you!"

Victini giggles at Natsu's behaviour, he reminded her of a certain Pikachu pokemon trainer. This confuses Natsu greatly. "Why are you laughing!" Shouts the dragon slayer.

"It's nothing." Laughs Victini. "You just remind me of a friend back home."

"Is he strong?" Asks Natsu, raising an eyebrow.

"Definatly. The bond he has with his friends is a strong one." States Victini. "That's what makes someone stronger, the bonds between them and the ones they care about."

"I don't get it." Says Natsu, scratching his head.

"She's saying that to get stronger, you need to have people close to you that you care about." Explains Lisanna. "Those same people will help you achieve your dreams if you work together."

"I think I get it." says Natsu, smiling. "Come on Victini, let's fight!"

"Man, you never stop do you?" Asks Victini, giggling as the dragon slayer charges at her.

"I'm already all fired up!" Shouts Natsu. "I won't stop!" Victini giggles again. '_This is a fun place' _Thinks Victini. '_The people are nice and they remind me of the people at home. I think I'll like it here. _

It'd been many weeks since Victini's arrival and she was quickly becoming a part of the guild. There were so many interesting members there, all of which had become fast friends with the Pokemon of Victory.

There was Cana, a young brown haired girl who used a special type of card magic. Using her cards she could tell the future and also use them in combat. Then there was Grey. The ice mage, also known as Natsu's rival, was an interesting fellow. He had the strange habit of stripping his clothes without even knowing it, and much like his rival, he also tended to cause a lot of destruction during missions. His magic was another story. It allowed him to create whatever his mind imaged, in ice form, and was a very pretty type of magic, something that would make Articuno jealous.

The strauss were also very interesting, all using a type of takeover magic. Elfman was a very timid sort and was the weakest of the 3, but had a very big heart and cared deeply for his sisters. His magic let him change his arm into that of many different beats/ Lisanna was very kind much like his brother and was obviously deeply in love with Natsu. She got along with lots of the people in the guild quite easily. Her magic allowed her to change into a humanoid form of different animals.

Then there was Mira. Unlike her sisters, she was a brat. She obviously cared deeply for her guild members, and especially for her family, but she never showed it. She was always getting into fights with Erza, the two of them were like Natsu and Grey when it came to these kind of things. Mira's takeover magic was the strongest of the 3, allowing her to take the form of a demon, that one day could possibly be stronger than Giratina and Darkrai.

There was also Laxus, a strong S-Class mage who had a very big attitude. He treated all the weaklings in the guild with distaste, and wanted nothing, but to reform the guild in his own images. Victini hated the way he acted, but you couldn't blame him. He was the Master's grandson, and he had gone through some tough things. His magic was also pretty powerful, rivaling that of Zapdos, though it was not as strong. With maybe 5 to 10 more years of training and maybe he could slightly injure Thundorus, just maybe.

Then there was Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest female mages in the guild, aside from Mira and Victini, who rivaled her in terms of strength. Erza wasn't a very open person though, it was obvious that she had a very horrible pass, considering how she sheltered herself in her armor. Victini could sympathize.

Erza's magic was very convenient. She could store anything in this 4 dimensional pocket of her's and equip different armors and weapons whenever she wanted to. In Victini's opinion, it was very useful and handy for hand to hand combats', but when magic was concerned? Not so much.

Happy was also a strange one. He had grown very close to Natsu, and was proven to be smarter than Natsu, though that wasn't hard to beat. Happy was still pretty dense and stupid at times, but in Victini's opinion that was what made him cute. Happy's magic was also very interesting. He could fly for several minutes at a time, before running out. Sometimes during Natsu's training, Victini would help the fish loving cat with flying.

Now a days, Happy could fly faster and make use of the short period of time he had. Victini was hoping that she could also help him fly for longer periods, but that was a mission for another time. The only downside to Happy was that he was madly in love with Victini. Now, she wasn't saying she didn't love him back, but it was awkward to be around the boy, since he had know idea how to act around a girl he has a crush on. Thankfully for Victini, Lisanna had offered to help the legendary, by teaching Happy how to act around his crush.

Victini's favorite of all the mages, though, was Natsu, by far. The dragon slayer was stupid at times, but he had the heart to make up for it. He couldn't stand for people who mistreat their comrades or people who hurt his friends, that was just the kind of person Natsu was.

Natsu had also been learning at a quick pace, quickly getting the hang of Flame Charge and was slowly learning Searing Shot, but he still had a ways to go before he could learn moves like Overheat or Eruption.

For a while, things were calm. Natsu, Happy and Victini going off on missions together, sometimes accompanied by Grey, Lissanna or Erza, but one day she received a summons from a group that she most certainly didn't want to meet.

It was 2 months since Victini's arrival, and she was seated in the guild hall, sleeping on the bar surface while the master pet her, flipping through a model magazine. Suddenly the doors burst open, a humanoid frog running into the guildhall, followed by 5 or six armored soldiers.

"What's a messenger from the Council doing here?" Asks a somebody.

"And with all those soldiers too." Integers another.

Soon everyone is buzzing about the unexpected guests, everyone but Makarov and Victini. The master just didn't care for the Magic Council while the latter never really cared for the authorities in general.

"I am from the magic council" Announces the frog, stating the obvious. "I have come to take Victini and bring it before the council!"

Suddenly a ball of flame appears in front of the frogs face, sending him flying. Several members of the guilds laugh at this (Natsu, Happy, Grey, Mira, Lisanna, Canna) while others sweatdrop in worry. The soldiers however, quickly arm themselves in response and frantically look around for the offender.

"I'm a she." Shouts Victini, waving cheerfully at the soldiers. "Don't call me it."

"Right." Stammers the frog, who is slowly walking back to her teammates, burns clearly dotting her body like chicken pox.

"What do you want?" Asks Victini, raising an eyebrow. All she wanted to do right now was eat Macaroons, instead of dealing with these troublesome idiots. THe stores in Magnolia sure sold some tasty and cheap Macaroons.

"L, like I said before, the council wants to see you." States the frog, stuttering in fear.

"Got it." Nods Victini, a look of relief filling the frogs face, before it's replaced with when of distrest with Victini's next statement. "Nope, sorry can't go."

"And, and why is that?"

"3 reason actually." Says Victini, bringing up a finger. "Reason 1, if I go, they'll want to know what I am, and that's really bothersome and requires a lot of exclamation." A second finger has appeared. "Reason 2, last time a Council called for me, it was from the Council of the worlds creators, and that didn't end well." Victini now has 3 fingers raised, a cheeky smile imprinted on her face. "Reason 3, I want to eat Macaroons."

The master bursts out laughing at Victini's last statement. "Man, you and your Macaroons." Says Makarov in between laughs. "There's some in the back room if you want them. I bought them today from Mikey's."

"Yes!" Cries Victini. Mikey's was, and is, the best store in Magnolia when it came to Macaroons. With a quick stretch, Victini is flying towards the back room, before being suddenly block by two of the knights that were with the frog.

"You're coming with us." Says one.

"We won't hesitate to hurt yo-" Suddenly the second one is cut off by an invisible force, pushing them away, holding them on the ground.

"Macaroons, macaroons, macaroons." Chants Victini happily as she flies towards the back room, not releasing her psychic hold on the knights.

"If you don't come," Begins the frog, raising his voice at the legendary, his patience finally wearing thin. "Then I'll have no choice, but to order the council to deem this guild illegal, shutting it down." This stops victini in her tracks, a dark aura surrounding her.

"You'll do what?" Asks Victini, turning to face the frog, a menacing look striking her features.

"You, you, you heard what I said." Stammers the frog, while trying his best to remain menacing, but this was failing under Victini's glare.

"You hurt my friends and I will destroy you." Mutters Victini, killing intent clear in her voice."That also includes my Macaroons you monster."

"Man, she's gotten so scary." Breaths Natsu, scared by Victini's tone. "All that to protect her macaroons."

"How dense are you going to be!" Shouts Grey, glaring at his rival. "She's trying to protect the guild!"

"And her macaroons!" Adds Happy, earning a look from Grey.

"Not helping!" Shouts Grey.

Meanwhile, Victini continues to stare down the frog, the knight ready to strike when needed. "I will, will not hesitate to destroy this, this guild if you don't come with us." Says the frog once more.

"Victini." Says Makarov, for the first time since his outburst. "Do it, it's not worth it."

"Fine." Mutters Victini. "This better be worth it."

Victini sat in front of the council, about half the members were there, the rest were late. Apparently this was a daily occurrence, but Victini couldn't care less. She was busy snacking on her macaroon, occasionally choking on them, before quickly swallowing them.

All of a sudden, a fist slammed into a table. Victini looks up to see that the others had finally arrived, most of them clearly projections, but none the less they had arrived. "Victini of Fairy Tail, we will now begin this session discussing you."

"Sure." Says Victini, shrugging.

"You dare speak to us like that!" Shouts one. He's almost bald and has a long twisting orange moustache.

"Meh." Shrugs Victini. "Back in my world, the council I'm on holds beings way stronger than you guys, maybe 5 to 10 times stronger. Maybe more."

This makes the orange moustache guy angrier, causing him to growl. A quiet kind looking old man speak up before his fellow council member can say anything. "Other world? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not from here, I was sent here to prevent war in my world." States Victini causally. "Put simply, I'm from another world."

"And you expect us to believe you?" Cries the mean man, laughing.

"Quiet Boor." Says the kind man. "That would certainly explain your strange appearance. Even our best informats don't know what you are."

"I am Victini." Says the legendary simply. "I am just me, that is all. Now I must leave." With that, Victini turns to leave. The guards tense up to block her, but the kind council member gives them a 'Just leave it' gesture.

"Come back here!" shouts Boor, a tick marks appearing on his forehead.

"See ya old man." Says Victini, waving back, before flying away.

"Well, she certainly is interesting." States the kind council member.

"I say we destroy her and Fairy Tail!" Shouts Boor, looking for help from his fellow council members, but none is given.

"She has done nothing wrong. She obviously is powerful if she can say with certainty that her council is stronger than ours. I don't doubt she could beat us all." States a council member.

"I agree." States another. "She's probably not even the strongest there."

"Agreed." Says the kind old man. "For now we watch and we wait and see what will happen."


	2. The incident, looking forwards and the 2

**The incident, looking forwards and the 2 year mission!**

It was a rainy day, Victini hated the rain, it ruined her mood and made her think sad, depressing thoughts. It'd been a couple years since her arrival in Fairy Tail and Victini was enjoying the company of her new family and friends.

Her friends had all grow stronger over the years, especially her boyfriend Happy, they started dating after a year, and her best friend Natsu. Happy, while still his adorable cute self, had learned to fly for longer periods of time and, after Victini had persisted, had learned how to do various flying type moves like aerial ace and whirlwind, with a little help from bmagic.

Natsu had also gotten a lot stronger and more controlled. These days he could go on missions without destroying giant cities, tending to end it in one move, usually with a Fire dragons roar Flamethrower combo or Searing shot.

Victini had also grown stronger. By training with the dragon slayer, she had learned to use her moves more effectively and gained more stamina as well. She had also become a S-class mage. It was during her second year when she was asked to join the test, a test she had cleared easily. The only person who had stood a chance were Natsu and Mira, the latter gaining S-class a year after.

Ever since the test, Victini, Natsu and Happy had continually gone on missions, forming their own team. The team was called Team Victory, not because Victini was the pokemon of Victory, she had yet to tell them, but because the group never failed a single mission.

Even though they took S-class missions, they were still pretty easy for Victini, it was like fighting level 50 pokemon continuously. She wasn't really sure how Natsu and others found these kinds of duels fun. Now that Victini thought about it thought, the S-class mission Team Victory was returning from was actually pretty fun. Sure it was the usual, beating the crap out of a dark guild, but this time the guild master was slightly difficult.

The guild master had been a water magic user, proving to be difficult to burn. In the end, a combo of Happy's Aerial ace and Victini's Searing Shot, or as her boyfriend would call it, Lover's Combo. Everytime he used this name, Natsu would gag and try to kill Happy. In Victini's opinion, the cat just uses that name to drive Natsu up the wall, even though he insists that he does it to show his love.

As Victini muses about her boyfriend, the carriage carrying the team suddenly lurches to a stop. "Yes!" Shouts Natsu, getting into a victory pose. "It finally stopped."

"Every time." Mutters Victini, shaking her head as she follows her comrades out of the carriage and towards the guild hall. Upon arriving in front of the guild, Natsu kicks it open, greeting their family in his usual manner. The guilds response however is different.

Everyone inside the guild doesn't respond to the group's arrival, and instead stare at their drinks with grim expressions. Victini quickly scans the room, taking note of the tear stains on some of her friends faces. "Master, what happened?" Asks Victini in a bare whisper.

"Someone died today." States Makarov vaguely, wiping away a tear. "It was during Mira's mission." Mira and her siblings had left in the morning with Team Victory, the two teams going their separate ways. Mira's mission had been a S-class mission, something to do with stopping a beast. Those 3 were definitely strong enough to take on the beast alone, so why, and who?

It couldn't be Mira, she's really strong and sensible enough to not put herself in a dangerous type situation. Elfman was strong enough to take care of himself, plus he had Lissanna to help... that's when it clicks. "Lissanna." Breaths Victini.

"Master, what happened!" Shouts Natsu, his face full with anger. "What happened to Lissanna!"

"Shut up Natsu!" Shouts Victini, her tone angry and full of assertiveness. "She dead okay!"

"No, no way." Mutters Natsu, dropping to his knees, tears in his eyes. "No way, we made a promise, and."

"Natsu..." Murmurs Happy, putting a paw on his friend.

"Master, how did this happen?" Asks Victini, anxiously waiting for Makarov's answer.

"Elfman lost control during a beast soul take over, then he killed Lissanna in his rage." Sniffs Makarov, through his tears.

"Master, where are Mira and Elfman?"

"Mira's at home, gone and locked herself in her room I suppose. She blames herself you know? Elfman's by Natsu's old hut."

"Natsu go check on Elfman, okaY?" Asks Victini, Natsu nodding before running out with Happy. "Master, is the 2 year quest still there?" The master nods. "I'll take." States Victini, flying up to grab it.

"Why?" Asks Master, suddenly growing angry. "Are you going to run away from the sadness, is that what you pokemon do?"

"No." Sates Victini softly. "I'm not running, I'm taking Mira with me." This surprises Makarov. "I'm not sure how you humans think, I never really interacted with them back home, but for me and the other legendaries, it's better to take action then sit around sulking." With that, the Victory Pokemon flies away, leaving Makarov with a new image of Victini.

"Your a kind person." Whispers the Wizard Saint. "You definitely belong in Fairy Tail."

...

With a burst of speed, Victini arrives at Mira's house, job paper in her hand. All light's in Mira's house are off, but on the second floor, Victini can spot a female figure, bent over in tears. Without hesitation, Victini flies up to the window, knocking on the glass. Mira looks over the the legendary from where she's seated, glancing at Victini with eyes of hurt and sadness. Fresh tears dripping down her face.

She walks over to the window, opening it open with ferocity, angrily staring at the Pokemon of Victory. "Why are you here." Asks Mira. "Leave me alone."

"Nah." Says Victini casually, flying into the room, sitting on a near by bed. "I came to visit."

"Go away!" Shouts Mira, tears flying everywhere.

"I heard about Lissanna." Says Victini simply.

"Did you come to make me feel better, cause it's not working!" Tears start of fall at a fast pace. With a cry of sadness, Mira collapses onto the floor, covering her face with her hands. "It's all my fault, I never should've brought her with me."

"Hmm." Murmurs Victini, her mind in the clouds. She wasn't sure about what to do now, she didn't really think this through. She knew that she needed to get Mira on this mission, she needed to get out of the town, but how to convince her? "We're going on a mission, okay?"

"What are you talking about!" Shouts Mira, looking at the legendary with a strange expression.

"Here." Victini offers the demon the job paper. "It's a 2 year quest, we're supposed to head to the North and save a village from various dangers. Apparently it's a curse that last 3 years, but they only just sent out the job request a year after the curse began."

"Why are you asking me to do!" Shouts Mira, sizing up the legendary. "Lissanna just died! Are you really this in sensitive!"

"Let me tell you a story." Says Victini, pushing Mira way with Psychic. "As you know, I'm a legendary Pokemon, one of the strongest and rarest Pokemon in the world of Pokemon." Miras nods. "Well, each legendary can not breed, so we are one of a kind. We each have our own abilities that make humans want to capture us."

"What's your ability?" Asks Mira.

"I'm getting to that." Says Victini, continuing on with the story. "For years humans have hunted us, but none of them started wars. You see, my ability grants humans Victory in battle. Whoever fights by my side will be granted victory, 100 percent of the time."

"No way." Breaths Mira, covering her mouth.

"On top of that I had un considerably large amounts of energy. Because of that, humans began to fight over for me, forcing using pokemon to try and catch me. Many suffered because of me, yet I could do nothing, but watch." Victini looks out the window, remembering those days of pain. "Then I met a young boy, his name was Ash, and he showed me that when you're in pain you just need to move on and take action, so that's what I did." Victini smiles a warm smile. "I saved lots of people that day, all because I finally came out of my shell, and embraced the guilt."

"So I just have to embrace it?" Asks Mira.

"Yes." Says Victini. "Take hold of that guilt and use that to push you forwards. Use it as a fuel to power your hopes and ambitions."

"Thank you." Says Mira, hugging Victini. "Thank you."

"No problem." Smiles Victini, happy for her friend. "Now come one, start packing, we're going on that mission."

"Ok!" Agrees Mira, her face filled with hope. "Let's do it!"

...

"Are you really leaving?" Asks Happy, his face filled with worry. It was late in the night and Team Victory, Mira and Elfman were gathered in the living room of the Strauss family. Mira was dressed in full black, a sac containing money, food and clothes propped on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Nods Victini, giving her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, we'll be back in two years time."

"Why can't we come with you?" Asks Natsu, smashing his fists together.

"Because." States Victini vaguely. "You're needed here. The guild will undergo a lot of dangerous events in the near future, without you, the guild will most certainly perish."

"Okay." Says Natsu confidently. "You can count on us!"

"Aye sir!" Shouts Happy, cheering.

"Be safe, sis." Says Elfman, hugging her sister.

"I will" Says Mira warmly. "You grow stronger, okay?"

"I will!"

"Good, Victini, let's go." Says Mira, quickly walking out of the room.

"Wait up!" Shouts Victini, following her quickly. Thus, a new chapter of Victini's adventures in Fiore begins. Together with Mira she shall grow stronger, but how will she change?

...

Makarov sat on his barrel, drink in hand. It'd been 2 weeks since the kids had left. Had they made it there safely? Everything had been strangely quiet, Grey and Natsu fought less, since Natsu was always off on training missions. Erza was less mean, especially since her rival was no longer there to drive her. Elfman had started talking about being a man. Cana drank less and started going on missions with Grey, who had started stripping less in his own only people unaffected by Victini and Mira's sudden departure were the Shadow Gears, Laxus and some of the adults in the guild.

When will they be back? That was the question on everybody's mind. Mira and Victini, two of the strongest females in the guild, the latter probably being the strongest in the guild, how strong would they get. If Makarov remembered correctly, this mission was to fend of many different dangers, for 2 years, just until the curse surrounding the city faded.

It was a dangerous mission, since there was no bounds to how powerful the dangers could become. The wizard saint was actually starting to fear for the duo, this mission could even be dangerous for someone like Gildarts, who was a the ace of Fairy Tail. He had to believe in the duo, though. He couldn't lose fate, for the sake of the guild, for the sake of his family. "Come back safe girls." Whispers Makarov, grinning.

...

Grey leaned against the wall, his expression that of sheer boredom. He'd been waiting for the past hour at the east entrance, who was he waiting for? Well, that would be Natsu and Happy. Grey needed to talk to the dragon slayer, he was generally worried for the boy. Ever since Victini had disappeared, Natsu had been going off on mission after mission. He wasn't sure if it was because of grief or the wanting to get stronger.

Grey had a feeling he knew the answer, but just in case he wanted to check. "Hey Grey!" Grey snaps back to reality, hearing the cries of his friend. The mage turns around to see Natsu running towards him, waving, Happy following him from behind. "Were you waiting for us?"

"I guess." Says Grey, rubbing his head. "I was worried about you."

"Worried?" Asks Natsu, turning his head. "Why would you be worried?"

"Are you kidding me?" Shouts Grey. "You kept on going on missions since Victini's disappearance and Lisanna's death. How am I not supposed to be worried!"

"Right." Murmurs Natsu. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get stronger."

"Heh." Says Grey, smirking. "It's fine, how about we have a match, show me your strength."

"Oh yeah!" Shouts Natsu, grinning widely, before rushing off to the training grounds, Grey and Happy following him.

The group soon arrived at the training grounds. The land has greatly changed, along with the scenery. The clearing has grown, many trees had been cut down to make more space. Burn marks now littered the grassy plains, left over from Natsu's last training session.

Targets and dummies are a little ways away, right next to racks and racks of weapons and armors. "So are you ready?" Questions Grey, getting into a fighting stance. "Come at me!"

"Oh yeah!" Shouts Natsu, running at the Ice Make mage. "Searing Shot!" A Ball of fire shapes in Natsu's hand. Without losing speed, Natsu throws it at the mage, the bomb exploding on contact.

"Ice make shield!" Shouts Grey, shielding himself from the explosion, the force of the bomb pushing him back some feet, shattering his shield.

Without missing a beat, Natsu prepares another attack, this time in the form of a flame charge. With stunning speed, Natsu rushes at Natsu, his whole body lit up with flames. Grey barely moves out of the way, his leg getting caught by the attack, causing him to tumble away. "Ugh." Mutters Grey, standing up painfully. "You've gotten stronger."

"Of course!" Shouts Natsu, smiling a large smile. "I won't let the guild down. I'm going to grow stronger, so I can protect them. I won't let anyone else die!"

"That's the spirit Natsu!" Chuckles Grey, firing an arrow at this rivaal. "Let's both get stronger together!"

"Aye!" Shouts Natsu, charging at Grey.

...

Victini and Mira finally arrived at the town, large smiles spread across the mages faces. "We're here." Says Mira. The duo are standing in a forest area overlooking the valley and Noroi village.

"Yep." Nods her partner. Suddenly a large pillar of light appears in the center of the village, revealing 3 dinosaur lie monsters, largely resembling the T-rex. "Dinosaurs." Says Mira.

"Dragons." Says Victini.

"A challenge!" shouts the duo, rushing off. It was go time.

Victini arrives first, bouncing from one to another with flame charge, injuring them. "Psychic!" Shouts Victini, picking up the dinosaurs and throwing them towards the nearby plains. Mira quickly follows them, hitting all 3 with a powerful demon attack, sending them crashing into the dirt.

"Mira, i'll take those two, you take that one!" Shouts Victini, pointing to the two big ones. Mira nods, before taking off at the smallest, not at all doubting her companions power. Victini had told the demon about her old life during their travels here. Mira had heard stories about the legendaries power, I knew that she could take on dozens of these things, and still win.

Mira charged at hers with a new found determination, and attacked it head on, evading it's claw attacks, moving in with every opening she could get. As she attacked the beast, she remembered one of the moves Victini had showed her in a vision. During their travels here, Victini had set out to teach her companion different dark time moves, by using visions to show her them in action.

Moving out of the way of another swipe, Mira moves in with stunning speeds, aiming her claws at the beast. "Shadow claws." Murmurs Mira, her claws becoming bathed in purple energy. Without hesitation, Mira cuts through the beast, killing it instantly.

Meanwhile, Victini fires off a Flamethrower at one of the beasts, before turning around to face another with Searing shot. "Time to finish this." Says Victini, flying into the air. "Flame Blast." A blast of fire, shaped as an X, shoots at the two dinosaurs, burning them alive. With a cry of anguish, the two beasts topple to the ground with a grown, smelling like grilled chicken.

"Hey Mira, chicken for dinner!" Waves Victini happily. Mira just giggles in response. A loud cough interrupts the duo. The mages turn to see a old beady man, behind him are various villagers, old and young, fat and skinny, black and white.

"Hello." Says the man." Are you the mages sent to help us?"

"Yep." Says Victini happily. "We'll be here for the next two years, please take care of us."

**A/N: New chapter! Sweet and short, hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review. **

"I'm sorry, but the request has changes."

"How so?" Asks Mira.

"We would not be able to survive if you two were killed, so we ask you," Suddenly the whole villages starts to bow. "please destroy this village!"

"What?"


End file.
